A little magic goes a long way
by lostiesgirl
Summary: A portal network somehow cause The Doctor and Rose to appear in a universe filled with magic, witch-lighter hybrids, timey-wimey islands and meta girls. The Doctor looks at herself and paused. "No..." This begs the question of how The Doctor came to be in this strangest of circumstances. Hinted Doctor/Rose.
1. Blue eyed Susan Brown

**A/N: Okay, I wanted to post this first thing at the beginning of the month, like an all month Halloween fic, but aside from the double hurricanes watch that I have where I live at, a problem affected my computer for almost two weeks. I was even considering rewriting the whole thing from scratch, along with the book cover.**

**So, get to the matter of the story, I've decided to post the first two chapters, partly because they're the only ones that have been revised, and partly because it would make slightly more sense to post them together, as the first one deals with the situation the Doctor is in, and the characters that center around in, in the second.**

**Bear in mind, I think I might have a case of Moffat disorder, where I just can't seem to write everything in a linear time. So if you recognize some of the characters in the next chapter from my other (still, about by a year) ongoing series 'The Shiny adventures of Susan and Friends' and 'A Summer with Danger' along with certain oneshots that I've done of Heroes, well they are in the same verse. Which I have also noted on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or any other show that shall be noted in the next chapter or when they appeared in a later chapter.**

* * *

**In Media res:**

**Blue eyed Susan Brown**

A light blue eye opened.

It's the Doctor's.

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling, a brightly blue-brown number that reminds one, or at least The Doctor, of the Tyris Topaz Inferno annual festival where just at the right moment, the whole sky turned a different color from its dreary plain old grey.

This isn't a sky, though. It's a ceiling.

Which would make sense, otherwise The Doctor would have questioned the Tirkangatastons about the flat looking, forest green colored number 5 and 8 in their sky.

"Oh," The Doctor groaned, moving barely an inch until a headache overtook the Time Lord. "What happened?"

The Doctor decided to sit up instead, which gives the 901 year old a clue as to what has happened.

There's a female hand, connected to an arm clad in a light pink pastel long sleeve. Moving the fingers, The Doctor realised that it's his own. Or should it be her now?

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this. _'Have I regenerated already?' _She thought. But that's strange, as she didn't remember being in a situation warranted of rebirth. The last thing she can recall was being on the Tardis with Rose Tyler debating on watching that Batman movie with Cillian Murphy as a villain in a theater or in the Tardis.

Althought maybe she bonked her head on the Tardis panel again and that could be the reason why she doesn't remember.

_Blimey, twice regenerating from a fall in the Tardis._ Maybe she should have told Rose about the carrot juice.

Breaking from this train of thought was a soulful woman musical voice filling the area.

_'Febrary, 2002...I only did what I had to do. _

_Cause it was time to change my life. _

_To become the woman that I am inside...'_

The Doctor looked around and spotted the large beat up radio on top of a dresser. Where there's also a large mirror.

In a flash, The Doctor stands up, and rushed towards the mirror.

_' '97, dredlocks are gone. I looked into the mirror for the first time and saw that-_

She raised up a hand to touch her new face.

_' hey, (Hey!) _

_I am not my hair.'_

Hair; Blonde as the blooming sunflowers seen on Earth, which , given the recent trend in her travels lately, is her probable location. Long enough to be around her waist. But strangely braided into two large braids.

_'I am not this skin._

_I am not your expectation, no no.'_

"What does it take for me to finally be ginger?" She mused out loud, sticking her tongue out like she tasted something sour.

Voice: American, with an interesting blended mix of Californian and Texan.

She wondered why she didn't noticed that before.

_'I am not my hair. _

_I am this skin._

_I am the soul that lives widen.'_

She coughed once, just to shake that 'accent' off. "Strange that I have to do that." She sounded more midwestern, almost Chicagoien. "I just can't win."

Eyes; a brilliant shade of blue, reminiscing of the Oreintosol moon; Kelosi , one of five surrounding the dense planet.

The Doctor massages the noticable bags under her eyes, as if she'd barely got any rest. She smiled, if only to see if she had any crow's feet. Nope, this seems to be a younger body. Another recent trend which made her wonder if she'll regenerate into a adolescent soon.

The Doctor start to massage her new pink and yellow cheeks. "Hmm. Skin seems rough. As if I've been out in the sun for days." She also took note of her hands, and how they have callouses. Interesting how that one followed her from one body into the next.

Clothes: (_Odd that they seem to be different from what I was wearing earlier_) a long sleeve shirt in pastel pink, and green cargo short pants.

The Doctor looked down at herself again and paused. "No..."

These aren't his clothes. He hasn't regenerated. Not really.

He's just... in a young woman's body... somehow.

This begs the question of how she/he/The Doctor came to be in this strangest of circumstances.

The Doctor heads towards the light white-blue door. "Rose!" She shouted for her companion, hoping she's not in the same situation as she, or there will be a bout of confusion fever.

She tripped on a large opened book, cause her to fall.

"Opfs!" The Doctor uttered. "Isn't she the clumsy one?" S/He muttered moving towards the book to close it, where the page caught her/his eye.

_Spell: Astral Projection_

_Information: To let one soul leave the body in order to appear in another location._

_Note: As this requred intense consentration, you cannot use your powers. Unless you are of great power._

"What?" The Doctor tries to processed this information. A kicking of the door interrupted the thought.

S/He whipped her/his head towards the intruders, a brown haired man in black leather, a ginger woman who looked similar to her body that The Doctor can only assume that her and this body are related, a strawberry blonde who also looked similar yet more... toned and wearing a scowl on her face, a long brown haired woman in a imitation leather jacket with a red shirt looked at her in confusion, and a blonde haired man who looked worried at her.

"Susan," The blonde man said, in his natural London accent. "How did it go?"

"What?"

" 'How did it go?' " The brown haired man imitated, showing his general American accent. "She shouldn't have done it, that's what."

"It's her choice to make, Damon." The man looked calmly at the brooding man. "She's not a child that has to be locked away from the world in a small box."

Damon glares at the slightly smaller man. "Yeah, well, _English, _I have seen her at her powerfulness. She can't do this all on her own."

The Strawberry blonde looked at her, the sarcasm evident in her tone of voice. "So, _Mary Sue_, you okay?"

"What?!"

* * *

Songs used:

- I am not my Hair

- Brother Bones- Black-eyed Susan Brown [For the Title of this chapter]

**Note: Yes, I know. I wrote the thing, but I will reveal all in the next chapter.**

**Well, on Susan's side anyway.**

**So here's the thing. I know for a fact I will finish this one... probably by the end of this month even.**

**Probably.**

**As the reason for the chapter name... I'm a fan of the Harlem Globetrotters.**


	2. A morning in the world of the Underdogs

**A/N: Yay, I have managed to update this on the same day!**

**Expect a lot of references to early 2008. You have been warned.**

Note:

If you just came for The Doctor and Rose, you can skip it to the next chapter to fully see the Doctor. If you want to see Matt Smith's Doctor, stay here.

Other note:

Doctor Who: Set after Age of Steel, but before The Idiot's Lantern.

Adventure'verse notes:

(in no particular order)

_Charmed:_ After Season 8, but before Season 9.

_Lost_: After 'The End', but , of course, before the Flash-sideways.

_Vampire Diaries:_ AU with Damon appearances.

_What I like about you:_ AU with brief appearances by Gary Thorp and Henry Gibson.

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**A morning in the world of the UnderDogs**

1*2*3*4*5*6*7.3* Febraury 13, 2008 1*2*3*4*5*6*7.3

_Falling out of a broken airplane, finding her vision covered with light blue orbs._

_A shot-gun shooting at a man who killed her friends and wears the face of her dead mentor._

_Manically rushing to her big-boned love, after decades (or a year and a half, depending on your point of view) apart from each other._

_A small brunette girl smiling, while the older woman laments on how she can't prevent her tragic death in front of her father._

_A soft whimper as the ghostly apparition of a short brown-haired man, with a grey shirt that has a chinese symbol, calling to her to follow him deeper into the ocean._

**_A large blue portal turned orange over the Island swallowing it, and its inhabitants completely._**

**_A familiar man dancing around the blue box, in pure delight._**

**_Herself looking intently at a metal device that looked as bulky as the 90s computers as it starts to turn on._**

* * *

7:00 Am

Island

Buzz! Buzz!

A hand whacked the alarm clock, intending to hit the snooze button. It ended up hitting the button that's intended to listen to FM radio.

_"Up every morning, just to keep a job, gotta fight my way through the hustling mob..."_

Susan Shepard Brown snorted loudly at the irony of the line. She covered her mouth, after years of automatically doing so in front of company. She turned around to see her soon to be hubby. Her smile faded as he has apparently left the bed. Just by a few moments, as the left side of the king sized bed is warm and his imprint lives on. She rolled over to his side of the bed if only to get an indirect morning hug.

_"... while another day goes down the drain..."_

She hits the button again, hoping for something more contemporary.

_"You won't get much closer until you sacrified it all_

_all, all..._

_you won't get to taste it when your faced up against the wall_

_wall, wall..."_

She remembered that one, from her daily checking of her radio. Strange. The more she hears, she more she's sure that whoever is singing it is Muse. She hits it yet again.

_"If you open doors and close them, quicker than the hands of most;_

_can't you see, there is hope here?_

_It's time for reaction!"_

"Bingo," she exclaimed as she jumped from her bed following the funky guitar beat in tune. Sublime rhyme, yet awesome every time.

She tied her hair in a loose ponytail and head towards the closet. Her stomach thought otherwise.

She let out a small noise of defeat as she turned 180 degrees in a spin towards the door. She remember the days where she could have multitask eating, organizing her bag for her books, and calling her friends.

Ahh, seems like a lifetime ago.

"_Shake me up._

_Somebody wake me up._

_I need a break from all your mental pollution._

_There ain't no solution, _

_to all of the damage that you've done..."_

She headed towards the kitchen, where a steaming hot plate full of scrambled eggs lays on the small breakfast table. The smell almost makes Susan reconsider leaving early. But her commitments can't be broken, not this time.

She smiled sadly as she grabs a Dharma-brand Ketchup. As she ate, she looked outside of the nearby window, and took note of the half completed one story houses. As much as she's more or less overjoyed, on some days the constant drilling, the hammer hitting, and the harsh mixing of cement kinda makes her more than eager to get out of the house. Especially since their house is right next to that.

Quickly disposing of her plate, She raced towards the closet. She races back out holding out two shirts; one in a blue pastel, the other in a white button down.

"Baby blues or white angel." She mutters to herself. She makes a face as she remembers that it's going to be very cold where she's going. She throws the shirts inside the closet.

With a sigh, she disappears from the room in orbs of blue.

* * *

A blonde woman stared down to the Doctor, who is tied down to a chair, in a familiar fake castle.

"Doctor?" She pleaded, looking into his eyes for any sign that it's him. Not that ... hammy Cyber-Planner him.

He softly smiled at her. "Faith. My wonderful darling Faith."

Faith made sure to carefully trace the Cyber part of his face with her finger, reminding her of what she could lose if she made one misstep. Just one, and he won't live on for him to turn into Capaldi. And the Cyberman, being frankly more powerful than Daleks at this point, (thank you Gaimen!) will probably conquer the universe.

He took the opening.

Breaking free from the barely tied chair, Clever!Doctor pushed Faith harshly into the table, pressing the chess pieces into her chest. Faith does her best to control her breathing, as she felt him breathing hard behind her.

"Dearie," He said in a sing-song tone. "Your little love affair is quite a remarkable thing." He gripped her hair. "I just can't get enough of you." Yanking it, she is pulled upwards into Mister Clever's chest. Faith succeeded in not crying out. He pressed his nose into her hair, taking a big whiff.

Faith, smirking, puts her hand inside his coat pocket.

Mister Clever!Doctor massaged part of her neck. "You can be my First- First Cyber Queen." He moaned softly as he felt her hand traveling on his body. "It looks like you won't need much convincing." He takes out his hand from her hair.

Faith turned around, gripping the sonic screwdriver. She punched him in his face with it.

He went down like a light.

Faith smiled triumphantly. "Looks like you've not that Clever after all!" She points the screw driver at the pulser, amplifying it. Grabbing it, she kneeled before him. "Come on now, I'm pretty sure you have to be awake for this."

Unexpectly, The Doctor woke up, giving her a wonderful smile. "Oh I knew you are good!"

Faith gives him a mischief smile in turn. "Aren't I always?" She hands him the pulser, he places it on his face, purging him free from the Cyber bits.

"Faith!" In a blur, the Doctor is on top, without his coat, or his shirt. Just his bow tie and suspenders. Her hand immediately roam around his chest. "My strange wonderful fantastic lovable time-traveling sweet tasting face stranging..."

Her hands stopped wandering and she looked up at him, brows furrowed in confusion. "What."

"The way you change worlds with your consultations, aware of everything yet being immune,"

"What?"

"Never grow up, or you'll never have this life."

"What?!"

* * *

7:15 Am

Island

"_Ch-ch-change. Turn and face the strange. Ch-ch-changes."_

A long, dirty blond-haired woman stood straight in her bed. Her rumpled blue PJs are giving her an itch in her back. She smile brightly as the song reaches into her still sleep state to awaken her brain. _First Cyber Queen?_She thought, sticking out her tounge._ My god, that would be a horrible plot line. _

"_.._._Time may change me_..."

She turned to her right and her grin widen as a brown-skinned man gaze at her lovingly.

"How long?" She asked him, wondering how much he has beaten her time.

"7 minutes."

"_.._._Strange fascination, fascinating me_..."

She giggles as she crawl towards him. "I could have waken up sooner, if I wasn't having this rockin' dream."

The man parted back some of his lover's tousled hair. "Oh, was I in it?"

She shakes her head. "Nope." She popped the 'p'.

"_...Turn and face the strange..._"

"Oh." He said knowingly. "The Tenth one?"

"Nope." She said, this time sounding a bit more teasey.

"Eleventh?"

"..._Pretty soon now you're gonna get a little older..._"

"Yuppers!" The woman giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe tonight you should wear that bow tie again."

"Faith," He jokingly warned her. "We're going to keep everyone in this little faux cul-de-sac."

She smiled seductively. "It's not like they can't handle a few more drilling noises."

He mock gasped. "Faith Harrington Bloom, you devil."

Faith starts to run her fingers through his bare chest. "Henry Davis Bloom, I'm totally in love with you."

"... _I said that time may trace me, But I can trace time_..."

Henry pressed a kiss to Faith's forehead. "Love you too, my Faith in Blue."

She frowned suddenly as she started to take off her blue shirt, leaving her only in a pale white bra. "Damn it. I'm itching up a storm."

Henry instantly rubbed her back with one of his hands, in small circles. "Don't worry, let my magic hands heal you up, right as rain."

She couldn't help but laugh happily.

* * *

7:23 am

Susan's apartment; Honey Grove, Texas.

Susan walks towards the darken hallway of her cold apartment towards her mirror in the living room. She softly smiles at her choice; a Plain rose shaded pink shirt with jeans. She turned towards the green futon to grab the two winter coat. One male, one her's.

"Sue?" A sudden voice at the door.

"Ugh." Susan jogs towards the door, opening it to reveal a certain tall dark-haired man in a leather jacket. Her eyes widen as she sees the package in his hand. "You didn't have any trouble, did you?"

"No, mom." Damon said in a slightly mocking tone. He hands it to her- or tried to, as his hand can't penetrate past the threshold. "One of these days, you're going to have to invite me in."

Susan looks at him in confusion. "Weird, didn't I..." She trailed off. "Right, that was the other apartment." She grabs the package from his hands and sets it on the small wooden coffee table. She smirks at him. "Come inside, Damon."

Damon sets a foot inside, hesitantly, then walks inside. "That's great," He swiftly closes the door. "closest friend and just now I've just gotten an invitation."

"It's not like that. You know I have things to do. A duty for the island." Susan walks past him to set her package on the counter. "Reconnecting with old friends, helping to rebuild. Ya know the whole sha-bang..."

Damon shrugged as he walks towards the fridge and grabs a fresh apple. "I could help you know."

Susan raised an eyebrow. "Damon, as much as I would liked to, " She shake her head worriedly. "A lot of my friends were with me from the beginning. We've through a lot together in that short time on that isle. And seeing _you_ right now... It took me months, to-ta get over ," She waves her hands up and down at his similar body.

He nodded, understanding blooming into his mind. "Right, the pretty boy."

She couldn't help the quick of her eyebrow at his words. "You realize you just called yourself pretty."

Damon wagged a finger at her. "No no, my dear. Boone was the pretty boy. I'm rugged handsome."

Susan let out a short laugh. "Whatever, Alucard. And golden eggs can come out of my wazoo." She puts a finger near the tip of her chin, as if she's deep in though. "And speaking of impossible things, how's the quest for Elena's heart going?"

Damon, unexpectedly, let out a nervous laugh. "Pretty much the same, now that Mister Blue Orbs managed to get a date with her."

"Oh, come on." Susan rests her arms on the counter, using them as support to lean closer to Damon, who's on the other side of the white tiled counter. "Don't put on your Jealous pants. She needs time to figure out things with Stefan. If they work, they work. If they don't, then that's it."

"Easy for you to say, you already found your way _back _to your hubby to be. AND as I recalled, you've been separated for almost as long as ... Stelena was, yet you've managed to not only reconnect, you're getting married to the fricken' guy." He grimaced as he said the mash-up names of two people he never want to see smash up together.

"Thank you for mapping out my love life," Susan quipped. She poked him in the shoulder. "Don't stress, just see how things work out."

Damon takes a bite out of his apple. "You know Kathrine told me that once, and you know how that ended up."

Susan raised her eyebrow. "One thing we actually did agree on. Besides the hot thing. My day just keeps getting more interesting by the second."

Damon gestured. "Care to share?"

Susan let out a short laugh. "I'm actually going to shopping with a friend of mine, Lewis, seeing as Valentine's day is coming up."

Damon looked out thoughtfully. "Another reason I feel my chances are slipping each day."

"Don't stress, take a chill pill marked Chillax and mixed it with your hourly Burbon."

"Ouch?"

"Yeah, well, you're not the only perso- vamper- . It's my first, well, not the first _per se. _This would be the second first- ish. Anyway, our second first, as a couple. So, there's a lot riding on this."

Damon's eyes glanced down at the box on the white tile counter. "So, this is your present."

"Part of it. An aspect of it. So..." Susan waved her hand towards the door. "Off you go."

Damon gives her a look that her extended experience of the school of Damon faces means 'Are you kidding me?'.

"The friend I'm bringing knows a lot of my life, including supernatural creatures that can change their face from normal to veiny in a second. So, get to gettin', or you're getting a reflex stakin'."

"Fine." Damon, in a flash, disappears from the apartment, leaving the door open.

* * *

7:59

Island, somewhere in the north.

_"Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere, Hands in the air like we don't care,"_

Faith finished clearing the table of all their breakfast. She skipped towards the radio that's resting on top of a sturdy shelf, to turn up the volume.

_Love, love love the song, _Faith thought as she sets on returning the dishes to their proper places. _ hate the mind screw of a video._

"_Cause we gonna go all night, Till we the sunlight alright_..."

Faith happily skipped to her broom closet, opening it. She pulled out her Henry- made bow. "Oh, Sweetie." She handled the bow delicately as she searched for her shoulder cylinder bag. "It's been a while since you've had a proper outing." She finds the bag, noting that Henry took the time to fill them up.

She pouted. "No fair." She closed the door. She heads for the bedroom, just as Henry exits from it, wearing his hunting clothes: A dark green shirt, his brown pants and his lucky hand-made leather shoes.

"You know, we can always ask for converses?" Faith asked. "It's been years since you had those."

"They're not that worn out." Henry looks kinda hurt. "Besides, it's not like we can get them right now."

"Good point." Faith mumbled as she stepped inside the room. "Make sure you eat something first. There's a good chance Carmen gunna make those wheat sandwiches again."

"Repeat what type of bread you're going to buy." Carmen Spinoza Lopez Callahan asked her husband, Lewis.

"One bag of pumpernickel, One bag of wheat, and three bags of white bread." Lewis repeated again to reassure his increasingly worried wife.

"Good." Carmen starts to run her fingers through Lewis's hair. "Now just remember that and not check the hundreds of other stores..."

"One, that was my first time in America. Two, they had actions figures of Doctor Doom! With an actual cape!" He remanised on holding his favorite childhood villain in his hands. Until Carmen found him. "Okay, I promise not to check the other stores... other than Doctor Who."

"That's all I ask for." Carmen softly smiled. "And if you see if they have Enemy of The World, buy it. No second thought, just buy it."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Susan orbs into her bright yellow bedroom, heading into her closet to grab a heavy brown sports backpack. Putting it on, she goes to the door. Opening it just as the lean form of Benjamin Linus was about to knock the door.

"Ben!" Susan automatically lean against the door frame, despite the object in her bag cutting into her shoulder. "That- This is quite a surprise!"

"I'm glad I caught you before you went." Ben said. "I was hoping that you would check on the mail order I sent out. It should come to your residence by now."

"I'll check that when I do." Susan does her best to avoid her eyes from staring directly at him. "Well, I- I have to head on off, ya know?"

"Of course." Ben stepped off the porch. Susan close the door swiftly and head off in the opposite direction from him. Susan tried her best to control her breathing as the memories that she tried to push down, of another in a time displaced decade, tried to push to the surface. _No, it's over, it's - there wasn't even an start. _She tried to remind herself, even if the words were somewhat hollow.

She stopped at a porch, where some of her longest friends live. She knocked on the door. "Car, Toker, open up!"

Lewis open the door and poked his head through. "Hey, Susie B!" He opened the door some more letting her see Carmen. "Already we're going?"

"Yes, indeed Toker. Now come on then!" She gives Carmen a half-smile. "You know you could Tag-along as well."

"I would but then I would miss out on the hunting trip, so..." Carmen said.

"Hmm, understood." Susan held out her hand. "So Toker, you're sure you're ready."

"Yeah." Toker gripped her hand. And in an instant they disappeared into orbs of blue, then disappear entirely.

Carmen smiled. "Never gonna get tired of that."

* * *

Faith tied her hair with a red scruchi. She looked at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a simple dark grey tank top, with kacki shorts.

She grabbed her rounded container by the brown strap, with the homemade bow in the other hand.

She's ready to hunt.

* * *

Faith walks towards the center of town to find her group rounded up. The smile she had on her face tighten as the short-haired brunette Nikki Fernandez, walks up to her.

"I could always come."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"I can carry the arrows for you and hand them out to you."

"One, you're confusing golf with archery. Two, " She points at a round cylinder on her back with a brown strip that holds it in place. "You're not going."

Nikki pouts as she races towards a very tanned man with similar hunting clothes. Henry takes her place.

"You were slightly harsh with her."

"Well, that's the thing. She's in the honeymoon phase with Kennedy, wanting to be with him everywhere he goes. Which is understandable in my book, given what we've all went through." She looks on as Nikki kisses Kennedy, more like trying to eat him, goodbye. "But she's doesn't know enough. "She turns to Henry. "Not like us."

Henry nods as Kennedy joins to complete the 'trio'.

"Greetings, comrades." He said happily.

Faith waves at him. "Finally got yourself away from the old ball and chain, huh?"

"What?" Kennedy looked at her in surprise and confusion. "I wasn't imprisoned. I was with Nikki." He turns back to blow kisses at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Why do I even bother?" Faith muttered under her breath. She brighten up as she sees the impressive amount of new recruits, yet not surprised to see only one female among them: Carmen Lopez. Along with a basket presumably filled with sandwiches.

Faith quickly heads towards Faith, her smile widening. "Glad to see you around here, witch doctor. Are the sandwiches wheat bread again?"

Carmen wagged a finger at Faith. "Don't worry, half- wheat and half white. I just hope I can managed to find new plants today."

Faith glances around to spot for Carmen's blonde british beau. "Where's Lewis?"

"He went with Susan towards town, said something about buying a gift."

"Lucky you, "

Faith starts to walks toward Kennedy and Henry, with Carmen following her. The groups are having inane chatter among themselves.

Carmen cough loudly to get the men's attention. It doesn't work.

Faith stretched her arms, clapping her hands together loudly. That does the trick.

"All right men..." She shouts to the group. She glances at Carmen. "And lady. I'm happy to see most of you in this group again. " Faith gestured her hand over to three people she had trouble recognizing. "And some newcomers, apparently. That's fine, we'll just split into two groups for today. This can't possible go wrong- and I am going to regret those words aren't I?"

A large blue portal, the size of the yellow small houses, started to open in the middle of the field. Directly in Faith's group line of sight.

She sighed as she looked at her watch. "Figs. Okay, people. We should move out of the way." Faith starts to walk away at a brisk pace. The others follow suit. She stops to see what'll come out of the portal.

Trucks in varying size appeared in a flash as they drive on in the pattern driven path.

Faith waved her hand in dismissal. "Nothing to worry, just the standard construction crew." She waved her hand towards the truck that is being driven by Gary Thorp and Henry Gibbson. She secretly tried not to squee at Henry about Henry. She looked down at her watch. "We should get going in any case. Don't want to be gaping fishes now, should we?" She said as professionally looking as she could.

* * *

Susan walked down the stairs of her apartment complex, with her green pea coat, Lewis following, scratching his neck from the slightly uncomfortable grey and white plaid coat. "I tell you." He said to Susan. "It's better with Powered Toad Stool. It'll give you better focus and a better result."

"I still can believe you even knew how to even do that spell." Susan asked him as she head towards the front desk. Lucky for them, there isn't anyone else in the lobby.

"Yeah, well, seeing as my Aunt Winifred is the only witch in my family, and after meeting your sister in Paris, you've kinda get this kind of stuff hammered in."

Susan snorts. "Tell me about it." The man at the counter gives her a wrapped book shaped packet. She sighed on the clipboard that was given to her and clutching it in her hand, she heads towards the glass doors. "When I managed to visit the family salvaging my last year of collage, my mom told me all the time, 'Try to practice little spells,' , 'Don't orb in front of strangers', 'Grab what you can from the specials offers.' I'm the oldest and yet I have to deal with this sort of thing."

"To be fair, the first born of the family has a greater responsiblity to handle their powers. I've heard of Piper Halliwell's first-born, the Twice blessed one, and from my, probably outdated, knowledge he has more power than any one in the western hemisphere."

"No, that's still true." She said as they head to the parking space to find her yellow Hummer car. "Granted, any kid born from the Charmed one's loins are bound to be more powerful than us little leaguers."

"Oh, come on. You're at the very least, the backup for the Big leagues."

"Nah. I'm fine with being with the Underdogs. Humble, in my experience, is better than being ego-driven. Also, I like ShoeShine."

"If you say so." Lewis went inside the car. He gets a glima in his eyes as soon as he spotted the wheel. "One of these days, you've got to let me drive that thing."

"Sure... as soon as you have a licence." Susan smirked as she starts the car.

"That's unfair."

"Those are the breaks, Toker. Besides, we don't really have time for that today, now do we."

"Oh come on! I don't mean right here. I mean, around the parking lot-"

"I think... maybe later. When there's fewer cars and less chances of you getting totaled."

* * *

Faith spotted a hog grazing in the open field and has hidden in a small hill. Henry is kneeled down besides her.

"What do you think?" Faith asked Henry. "I could make it from here?"

Henry noted the distance between her and the hog. "Looks about 15 or so feet away. Doubt it."

Faith makes a whispered pretend disgusted noise. " Like you would do better."

Henry raised his eyebrows in response. " 'First man's bow?' "

Faith nodded her head as she sets up her bow and arrow. First man's bow was a little game that was taught to them as they had advance in their archery skills by none other than Daniel Faraday's mother, Eloise. They try to pick one of the hardest targets, two or more try to shoot at them, winner can pick the prize that they had established at the beginning of the game. But they have to be of equivalent value, or it would the entire point of the exercise, which is to incress their skills. Ergo, it has to be something worth investing into.

Faith though up the perfect thing. "How many kisses we can give to our favorite fictional character without being consider adultery."

Henry, who finished setting up his set, and only waited for her to say the topic; stared blankly at her. "You couldn't think of anything on the way over?"

Faith shrugged as she glanced back at the hog, whom from the looks of things, is now about 20 or so feet away. "I think it feels appropriate, for some reason."

"Whatever." Henry takes a deep breath as he close one eye, the other staring into the stomach of the hog.

Faith stretched one of her arms before resting it on her bow. _'Come on Love Hog. Mama needs a dozen Eleven kisses' _

But alas, for a wanton slip of her foot, which stopped near a bundle of forgotten roots caused the dirty hog to be more self-aware of its surroundings and runs into the cluster of tree eastward of it.

Faith puts the bow over her arm to rest on her shoulder, while gripping the unused arrow in her hand.

"Damnit!" She uttered. Without a second thought, she sprinted downwards, hot on its trail, determined to catch at least one thing this morning.

"Faith!" Henry, quickly on his feet, followed her.

Faith, who, while only have been in the 'right' time for more than three months, knows this part of the jungle like the back of Henry's hand. There is a small matter of thirty or so years difference between. But as the saying goes, the more things change, they more they stay the same. She smiled, almost becoming a smirk if one looks in the right lighting. That hog's not going far.

As she sets to take aim, just 10 or so feet away from the direction the hog was heading towards - the portal that Faith had seen earlier, suddenly start to form.

Faith could only stare in disbelief as the hog disappear into the portal, instantly turning a bright orange, hearing the terrified squeals of the hog, before defaulting into blue again.

"I... I..." Faith tried to look back at her memories of anything, something like this occurring before. She found none. "Oh boy."

Without thinking, she started to head towards the portal. She knew that this happened somewhere beyond the barracks before, but...

She reached out to touch the portal. Touching with just her pointer fingers, caused a ripple effect and the portal to turn orange again.

And letting her see through, albeit like a hazy flashback that most people get around this old island.

"_Are you sure that this will sent us back to L.A this time?" _Wesley Wyndem Price questioned. From the show Angel. Now, she was pretty sure that was a tv show _here_, so what in the hell?

"_Hey, sunshine, that shy forest gal looks a lot like you."_ Lorne, the green-skinned demon said puzzled.

"_What... like me?" _One that sounds like - which mean she must have some cotton stuffed in her ear, because that can't be right.

Before she can see anything else, the picture disappear, now only showing its orangeness.

Faith clutched her head as voices, coming from the portal, started to mush into inconherenceness.

"_Reverse the polarity of the net-_" An Edwardien man filtered through.

"_I've seen this before, Eugene! Step back, I'll clos-_" Now that time she couldn't deny it that it sounded like her own voice.

"_**I've got it! Hold on Rosamort! **_" A deranged Estery sounding mad man said.

She stepped back from the portal.

The portal defaulted back to its standern blue.

Henry, catching up to her, putted his hand on her back to comfort her. He looked at the portal. "Did any of the workers appeared?"

Faith, gulping as she searched for any type of words to describe what she was. "Hog. Disappeared. Turned bright orange the... Lorne demon... Third Doctor..." She tried to explained, but with her frantic tone, it all came out in jumbles.

"Sweetie, ju- just calm down." Henry massaged her shoulders. "Repeat it more slowly, please."

She pointed at the pulsing portal which is gradually is turning orange. "I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to do that."

Henry looked at the portal. "You can say that again."

* * *

Carmen sits down on a broken tree trunk. After following Kennedy and his group around, she decided to rest for a while, except as soon as she did a plant that she found in front of her feet catches her attention: A blue rose with purple thorns.

Entranced by the peculiar plant, she reached towards it to inspect it further.

"Wait," A female voice said in her ear.

Carmen jumped from her seat and turned behind her. A woman in a red tank top, white pants and shirt black hair calmly pointed at the plant, which starts to float up on its own, towards the bag that Carmen was carrying. Without any movement from her hand, the plant suddenly falls inside the bag, which was zipped up soon after.

"You should be more careful, Carmen. These types of flowers, grown over here, have very concentrated energy. Similar to the Unicorn, but these will not return to _status quo_ once you take out at least one petal." The woman walked closer to her, letting Carmen to catch a more prominent look at her. "As far as I know, it has to be taken with precision. And I would advise you to learn from it at the moment you need it the most."

Carmen looked at her, really looked at her, and cursed in her native language that she doesn't have telepathy, or empathy. Or powered toadstool.

"You... you look like Pho-" Carmen tried to finish, until the walkie-talkie she stored in her pocket crackled to life.

"California to Chilpancingo, California to Chilpancingo, over." Faith repeated to her through the staticy airwaves.

Carmen, not looking away from the woman, takes out the walkie and pushes the button to talk to Faith, " Chilpancingo here, what's going on?"

"I'm going to need you to round-up the group to bring them by my location, I think Susan has done something more than create a way for trucks to come here. Over and out." Carmen widen her eyes as she lowered her walkie.

She had come to a realization. The woman in front of her looks almost exactly like Phoebe Halliwell. With her hair cut short. Again. And without any tattoos. Huh.

"What, what are you doing here, Phoebe?" She asked, confused on how a Charmed One who was said to be semi- retired is doing here, in the jungle, on an island that not even most of the Elders knew about.

"Ahh, Phoebe Halliwell," The woman said in understanding. "So, from the look on your face, that she's still good here. Well, things _are_ looking better every jump."

"Every jump, what are you- I'm sorry, I have to handle this little problem, if you're still here, we should have a talk." Carmen grabbed her bag and head towards the group that's nearby.

The woman looked on in a wistful 's a shame she had to distort Carmen's perception, but there are hands that must be placed correctly on this most important day. And she couldn't allow her to meet her like this, yet.

At the very least she had given her a helping in gift's clothing.

Carmen head over to Kennedy. "Ken, guess what? I just saw..." She trailed off, trying to recall what she was going to say.

"What did you see, Carmen?" Kennedy asked.

She blinked, remembering the call Faith gave her. "We have to go. Now."

* * *

9:55

Lovhaug Mall; Springfield, Texas

As soon as Susan and Lewis walked into the mall to find Lewis's present, they are greeted by a familiar ginger sister.

"You know," Lewis started to say to Susan. "I thought the mall's name was actually Love Hog-" His eyes widen as he saw a familer face he hadn't seen in a while.

"Ella!" Susan and Lewis exclaimed at the same time. Ella, who was looking at some crystal birds, smiled at the sight of her older sister and her older adoptive brother. She headed towards them.

"Hey guys, " She greeted in her London raised accent. "You two are late. Very late to this important date." She said mock-serious.

"Well, we got a little sidetrack from buying five bags of white bread," Susan tried to explain to Ella, who just furrowed her brows. "Side story for another hour, but here you go, brother and sister bonding time." She then takes out a phone and hands it to Lewis. "Over $100 dollars worth of minutes, and it has my number in the contacts."

"And where are you headed off to?" Lewis asked.

"Going to meet an old friend of mine. His building is right around here, so I might as well visit." She then walked off, leaving two bemused Londoners behind her.

Lewis looked back at Ella. "So... wanna help me find a Valentine's gift for Carmen?"

Ella looked at him as he just grasps how to say . "Of course! I mean, you and a fellow Witch, should have a proper gift to each other." She looked back at the window, mesmerized by a crystal rose inside a small dome. "I would probably suggest to check the Wicca outlet, but , seeing as you've one half of the couple, I suggested you should try your first instincts-" Ella turned to face him again, surprised that he's not at her side.

Lewis is in front of a Borders book store, where a poster of the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler is prominently on the window, seemingly mesmerised.

Ella stood next to him. "I can't believe the resemblance either." She said.

"It looks uncanny," Lewis said. "Well, if I had my hair dyed brown, again."

"And if you use hair products once in a while, and if you made your nose shorter."

Lewis turned to mock glare at his sister.

"Sorry." She glanced at the poster in slight amusement. "I can't believe that the fourth series is about to start and yet they still haven't changed their poster."

"What I can't believe is-" Lewis looked back at Ella. "How long has the blonde lady been the companion?"

Ella let out a short laugh. "Biggest Doctor Who fan and you don't know who's Rose Tyler?"

"Like I said, I've been busy. It's been decades since I've seen any new episodes, and back in the 70s, there wasn't any easy access to the telly. Or the intertubes."

Ella couldn't help but chortled at Lewis's word. "Do you realized you sound like Nana Elinor?"

"Oi! I'm not that old. Might had lived there for a while, but I'm not an old crone. And again, who's the bird?"

Ella half smiled. "Rose Tyler. Only companion so far to appear in two series. And with two Doctors."

"You're joshing me."

"Not even."

Something floated upward from the bubbly cauldron of Lewis's mind. "Is she like Sarah Jane?"

"_You're_ joshing me. No, not even close, but she's... " Ella tried to say the right words. "Is important for the new series."

Lewis looked somewhat confused and wary at her. "How important?"

* * *

"Very important, Kennedy!" Carmen said as their group started to head towards the direction that Faith described. "Turn left!"

Kennedy stared at the fresh pig tracks. He turned towards the group. "Let's follow."

Everyone does so.

"And you're sure that the Seven aren't capable of this?"

"No! They're - They are not capable of this. From what I've heard from Buffy, they've had to all be together to destroy just _one_ demon. I'm not even sure that the Charmed Ones could even do something on this level."

There's something in the back of Carmen's mind, some short hair thing that relates to this.

Carmen shrugged the matter off of her mind. "Maybe we should consider getting a Whitelighter on this."

"The White- Oh, the Angels!"

"They're not Angels, well, in a sense since they have ta- ." She stopped as a couple of blurry figures are near the portal. "Wait, the portal!"

Carmen jogged to the couple. Her eyes widen as she sees the shimmering orange around the edge of it.

"That's..."

"Not suppose to happen, yeah. We got the picture when we started to hear our own voices." Henry told her.

With a deep breath, Carmen edged closer towards it. From all appearances, she's calm and collected. But inside, she is freaking out.

She held out her hand.

The portal started to turn bright orange.

Everyone had no idea what this means. Is the spell going out of control? How is this going to affect everyone? What is going to happened?

Only Faith is not that wary. Because she had seen those colors before. Oddly enough, she's could even imagine the Eleventh Doctor's voice. Then Tenth. And the faint funny wheezing noise she has assoiated on par with the smell of the beach after rain and the fresh water she would collect from the springs.

From all her experience from watch superhero movies tv adaptions and comic, alongside the sci-fi shows, Faith had only one thing to say. "Everyone, get out-of-the-way!"

As if on cue, the funny noise started to grow closer. The noise sounding more... wheezy.

She moved far away from the portal. She glanced at the rest, who are at a relative safe distance.

Out from the portal, is an old blue police box. Almost as if it was being pushed out, like a geyser. Spinning out of control, it stopped as a cluster of trees slowed their frantic path.

The group followed it, with Faith right in front. She skitters to a halt, grinning brightly.

The blue box is right in the middle of the trees, not a scratch on her.

"No way." Faith said, memorized.

* * *

_Songs used:_

_Five o'clock world- the vogels_

_Panic Station- Muse_

_Panic- Sublime ft Rome_

_Changes- David Bowie_

_We Can't Stop- Miley Cyris_

_Delicate - Damien Rice_

* * *

Little side note: Chilpancingo is the city that I am currently living in. Strange that my hometown and my current town have the same three letters. Just a thing I found interesting that probably not one else will be interested in.

Other little side note: The actor that I'm thinking that would play Henry Davis Bloom would be Idris Elba. Just to give you guys a little mental image.

Tiny-winy side note: The Underdog reference; it was a cartoon that was in the late '60 and for images of the titular Superhero dog, who is named ShoeShine, look at the Macy's thanksgiving parade in New York, which has been a main stay since the show ended.

Cameo appearence:

Lorne from Angel

Wesley from Buffy and Angel

Third Doctor from Doctor Who

T.L.V from Doctor Who


End file.
